Alive
by Suzunari
Summary: Mickey a tuer quelqu'un. Il doit s'enfuir. Il embarque Ian avec lui.


_Mickey Milkovich n'avait jamais tuer personne._  
Il était prêt pour cela. Ces heures d'entraînement au tir et sa force physique l'avait préparé.  
_Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait._  
Le sang avait tâché son visage blanc comme neige. L'odeur cuivré du sang de la femme qu'il venait d'abattre lui brûlait les narines. Une femme se tenait là, devant lui, sans vie. C'était une femme avec des longs cheveux noir et emmêlés, une peau pâle, dans une courte robe jaune, d'où se détachait très clairement l'impact de la balle. Un couteau de boucher avait voler a quelques mètres du corps . Le sang coulait sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine familiale.  
Cette personne était sa propre mère. La femme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.  
Mickey sentit ses jambes lâchées, mais deux bras le rattrapèrent.  
"Tout va bien... Mickey...Tout va bien." chuchotait Ian a l'oreille de l'homme paralysé.  
"Je l'ai tuer... Elle est putain de crever, Ian... Cette putain e-elle allait planter ma soeur..." Mickey avait planter ses ongles dans le bras de son petit ami.  
Mandy qui était jusque là recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce se leva, elle marcha dans le sang avec ses pieds nus. Tombant a genoux devant son frère et son meilleur ami, elle se mit a pleurer et serra son frère dans ses frère.  
"Merci. Merci. Merci." répétait-elle, tel un automatisme le ferrait.

Les deux adolescents se tennait debout le cadavre.  
Le sang avait déjà couler jusqu'à la moquette du salon, commençant a la tâcher.  
Mickey tenait un sac de sport rempli d'habits et du pistolet. Et l'autre main était entrelacée avec celle du gars à ses côtés. Il n'avait arrêter de trembler. Ca ne se stoppait pas.  
"Tu es sûr que tu veux partir avec moi?  
-Je-  
-Tu ne reverras pas tes frangins avant un bail, tu sais?  
-Je reste avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que t'en penses, Mickey.  
-Tss..."  
Ils avaient emmener Mandy chez la mère de Molly car ils ne voulaient pas l'entraîner la-dedans, car franchement, ils étaient salement dans la merde. Et ils n'avaient trouver qu'une option : la fuite. Ils allait fuir.  
Les garçons allaient conduire le plus loin possible qu'ils pouvaient. Mickey avait encore de l'argent des putes du Alibi Bar et Ian de ses travails de strip-teaseur.  
Même si il s'était mis en tête qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute plus jamais au quartier Sud de Chicago, Mickey eut du mal a ouvrir cette foutue porte de Van.  
Alors que Ian attendait a l'intérieur il regardait autour de lui. Sa maison. Les rails du train. Ses putains de voisins. Tout cela allait lui manquer. Toutes les petites choses comptaient dans le monde.  
Il s'adossa au Van qui servait avant à vendre de la drogue et se grilla une clope le visage tourné vers le ciel nuageux. L'autre porte claqua et en quelques instants, Ian était a ses côtés regardant également le ciel.  
"Il fait un temps a chier...  
-Mais on s'y est habitué à ce temps, n'est-ce pas?" Mickey ne répondit pas et expulsa la fumée de ses poumons.  
Un bras entoura ses épaules et Ian l'embrassa sur la tempe. Ils devaient passer pour des putains de fragiles, mais franchement, tout de suite, il en avait strictement rien a foutre.

Le vent hurlait. Le roulement des gallets sous les vagues. Les rires du plus jeune et les rallements du plus vieux.  
Ian et Mickey étaient dans une petite cabanne prés de la mer, ils avaient rouler jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'essence, alors Ian les avaient emmener ici.  
"Pourquoi tu m'as ammener ici? C'est pourri!  
-Arrête de râler un peu.  
-Pourquoi je devrais arr..." Ian avait pris possession de ses lèvres.  
Les yeux bleus de Mickey le foudroyait a travers ses paupières mi-closes.  
"Je suis venu ici une fois, mon père et ma mère avait décider de nous emmener ici à une période où Monica prennait ses médocs et où Franck ne buvait pas car il avait été virer de tout les bars du quartier. Ont étaient venus ici car elle avait envie de voir la mère et qu'il voulait picoler, dans la cabanne, il y avait pleins de bocaux d'eau de vie. Je m'en suis souvenu, de cette cabanne alors...  
-Ian.  
-Mh..?  
-Je me sens seul. Mort de l'intérieur. Et vide. Peut-être que je la détestais, mais je ne peux oublier le cri qu'elle a crier quand la balle la toucher, ni le tintillement du couteau qui tombe au sol. Ses putains de bruits ne veulent pas sortir! -et pour la première fois de sa vie entière, il laissa ses larmes coulées enface de quelqu'un- J'arrive pas...J-je sais pas comment faire. Aide-moi...De n'importe quelle PUTAIN FACON..!"  
Ian s'était mis a califourchon sur Mickey, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Mickey s'aggripa au t-shirt de son petit ami et approfondi le baiser. Ian enleva le t-shirt de Mickey, et embrassa son torse, le parsemmant de baissers, jusqu'à atteindre ses tétons qu'ils succota, tirant délicatement dessus tandis que Mickey gémissait doucement, tenant Ian dans ses mains comme un trésor. Le plus jeune déboutonna le pantalon du plus vieux, lui enlevant en même temps que son sous-vêtements.  
Il lécha le membre de Mickey, le prennant en bouche de temps à autres. Les mains de Mickey s'aggripaient aux cheveux de Ian sous le coup du plaisirs, délivrant des gémissements et murmurant son nom délicieusement.  
"Je vais...Att..hmmm...tion..."  
Mickey vint dans la bouche de Ian, qui remonta pour l'embrasser, un filet de sperme s'échappant de sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, le gout acre toujours en bouche.  
"Tu veux...?  
-Vas...-y..."  
Ian présenta deux doigts devant la bouche de Mickey, qui les pris en bouche, tout cela en gardant un contact visuel. Mickey avait les joues toutes rouges, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau d'habitude si blanche, alors que Ian avait la bouche entrouvertes et les yeux mi-clos.  
Le roux enfonça les deux doigts en Mickey qui s'y était habitué à force.  
"Ou...blie la préparation...Ian...S'il te plaît. Prends moi p'tain...!"  
Ils entrelacérent leurs doigts, et Ian entra en Mickey qui gémissa de plaisir encore plus fort qu'aupparavant, et commença les vas-et-viens, lentement, augmentant la vitesse au fur et à mesure. "Mhhhhh...Haaan...Nghhh...God...". Les deux n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à ce que se soit lent, d'habitude, ils y allaient sans ménagement, mais cette fois-ci c'était différents. Ian voulait rendre Mickey bien...  
Alors qu'ils touchaient du bout des doigts l'ecstase, ils crièrent le nom de l'autre.  
Ian sortit de Mickey et se glissa sous les draps du clic-clac où ils étaient, calmant leurs respirations et battements de coeurs, ils se serrérent dans les bras de l'autres.  
"Ian...Merci...  
-P-pourquoi...?  
-J'ai dis que je...voulais me sentir vivant...mais putain j'avais que tu me rendais vivant...  
-...Tu es vraiment mignon...  
-Tu vas finir...castrer, Thug Boy..."

_Mickey a tuer une personne._  
Et il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à oublier tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu.  
Son visage n'était plus tâché de sang, mais d'un sourire en coin. Car l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait lui collait a la peau. Un homme se tenait là, l'enlaçant, plein de vie.  
_Ian le rendait vivant._


End file.
